Harry potter and the rise of the phoenix
by Dlikee
Summary: based after hbp spoiler it should be harrys seventh year at hogwarts surprise guests new pairings, fixs hbp's mistakes, anymore info would be telling
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the rise of the phoenix

Intro

This story continues on from where the half blood prince ends, I love the original story line by J.K.R however I didn't quite agree with some of her ideas from H.B.P like the Harry / Ginny fling so if your a big Harry / Ginny fan please ether turn back now or at least don't criticize and scorn my hard work over it.

I feel Tonks is only 5 years older then Harry so please bare that in mind.

Nearly all characters are owned by J.K Rowling, and no money is has or will be allowed to be made from or through this book.

Dlikee

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one**

It was the first day of the summer holidays for the children of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry however the normal feeling of excitement and good cheer had all but left with the death of the worlds greatest wizard Albus Dumbledore, rumours had spread around the school that it was at the hands of their own potions master Severus Snape, and there was even talk that the school may not open next year, this had all the students in shock and none dared say a word, each lost in his or her own thoughts of despair.

Harry had been quiet for hours now and not said a word since they left Hogsmeade station on the Hogwarts express, thoughts of how he let one of the few people left he called family down and allowed him to die, he blamed himself that Malfoy had been able to help death-eaters into the school, and that if professor Dumbledore hadn't tried to save Harry he could have held onto his wand and defended himself.

Harry wasn't alone with his grief, on his left sat Ginny Weasley his girlfriend and best friends sister, normally an energetic young witch, but since joining Harry for the journey home she has been silent and seemingly lost deep in thought, on Harry's right sat his friend Hermione Granger and beside her, hand in hand sat her boyfriend and Harry's best friend Ron Weasley.

"You ok Harry mate? You've been quiet like this now for hours" Ron said with a worried expression, "Yer I'm fine Ron, just got a lot to think about" "Well you don't look fine to me Harry; we know when something's bothering you" Hermione stated in a cautious yet caring voice "I know you feel bad Harry for what happened but please try and remember it's not your fault and we are all here for you" "thanks Hermione" Harry said looking up still feeling depressed however her support was very comforting, "are you ok yourself gin?" Harry said realising she also hasn't been as cheery as usual "…oh sorry I'm just a little tired, I'm fine" she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm just going to see how Luna's going" and with that she was off out the cabin door and everyone went silent again.

A few minuets past and the silence was suddenly shattered by an explosion of flames in the cabin and in the centre of the flames was what appeared to be a small baby bird.

"Fawkes!" Harry shouted a little louder then intended out of surprise "what are you doing here" Harry asked as the small phoenix flew over to Harry's shoulder and extended his leg while singing a pleasant melody that he hoped would lift the spirits of every one on the train.

Harry noticed the note attached to his leg and instantly opened it knowing that only the late Professor Dumbledore could have sent it,

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry to say that should you be reading this letter then I may no longer be with you, and I am also very sorry to have to manipulate you once again however I hope you will understand that I have only your best interests and safety at heart._

_The hardest and most important of my requests is that you once again return to the Dursley's of number 4 private drive and that you try to refrain from going outside as much as humanly possible, with Voldermolt's return to power I feel it's only a matter of time before he starts getting bolder in his attempts on your life, however please recognize it is only for a short period of time as I ask that you to be packed and ready to leave the Dursley's home by the first stroke of midnight on the morning of the 31 July, as you know the spell of protection cast on you through your mothers sacrifice will no longer work the second you come of age, There for I have secured the wards of number 12 Grimmauld Place for your immediate arrival on that day and have arranged for the floo network to in secret connect the Dursley home for your removal into your new home._

_I have also to request that you allow me to assign the assistance of one of my best and most trusted order members to watch over you as a guard and to help train you, I know how you felt last year with the lack of privacy and how you thought I couldn't trust in your abilities, but please remember I had always believed you are the most gifted student in Hogwarts in regard to defence against the dark arts, however it is for your own protection._

_I can assure you there will be only the one guard, and I request that she be with you at all times, however she has been informed by myself and I promise you, that she will report to no one of any activities you do whether in your private life or in training to no one so as to keep your privacy safe._

_Once again Harry I hope you can forgive the mistakes I've made that can only be explained by the failings of age, with everything you've lost, my last wish is that you can find true happiness along the way, remember Harry even in these the darkest of days all you need is to find the light and that will give you the strength you need._

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Harry read and reread the note twice before handing the note to Hermione and Ron, "funny isn't it, even from beyond the grave he still manages to manipulate me one last time" he said as tears began to form in his eyes, Ron just squeezed Harry's shoulder while Hermione leaped into Harry giving him a supportive hug, Fawkes sang one last song to lift their spirits before he vanished into a second flash of fire.

Moments later there came a distinct popping sound followed by a knock at the compartment door then before anyone had time to answer a familiar faced witch wearing a tight Orchid coloured (pinkish, purple) 'weird sisters' t-shirt and patchy flared blue jeans with bright bubblegum pink hair entered the room, "wotcher Harry" greeted Tonks.

Upon seeing Tonks Harry's depression seemed to vanish, to be replaced with a warmth that he couldn't quiet place.

"Tonks what are you doing here?" he asked "What didn't you get the letter from Dumbledore? He asked me to train and help watch over you Harry" suddenly the letter from Dumbledore came back to Harry's mind, Tonks recognising that something finally clicked continued on "I have already apparated with all your stuff straight to your place including Hedwig, and I just came to collect you now so we can apparate straight to Private drive before we reach London as Dumbledore felt it would be too great a risk to wait till we reached the station in London" with this Hermione leaped to her feet and held her wand out facing Tonks "how can we know your really Tonks, prove what you say is true" "Hermione! What are you doing!" Ron yelled out of shock and surprise "Don't be stupid Ron, what if she isn't really Tonks and a death eater using polyjuice potion?" Hermione stated, never lowering her wand or breaking eye contact "its ok Hermione I can tell its Tonks" "no Harry Hermione's right you should always check to make sure first, I'm clad someone paid attention to Alastor's lessons of 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' "she said trying the best to keep a straight face while imitating her auror partners voice, with that she pull out a letter and handed it to Harry and Hermione before bursting into giggles while cycling through a variety of hair colours eventually settling for an electric blue "do you like it Harry?" Tonks said in a very flirty fashion earning her the reaction she hoped for, "it's lo… lovely" he said trying to hide his embarrassment while his face was beet red, Ron couldn't help but laugh at Harry's embarrassment while Hermione who now accepted it was Tonks and lowered her wand began to wonder if she wasn't just putting up a front, after her rejection from Remus barely a week ago "Tonks are you sure your…" "Well Harry we best be off quick like I said its not just your safety involved with all these students around you, best apparate now" Tonks interrupted before Hermione got going, then quickly walked over to Harry before taking his hand, "ready?" Harry just nodded, the touch of her hands made pleasant chills run down his spine and thoughts come to mind that shouldn't be there while he's dating Ginny, then after a quiet pop they were gone.

When Harry opened his eyes he was standing in the park around the corner from the Dursley's home "you best remove that robe before we head to your place Harry, don't want to upset the muggles now do we" Tonks said with a huge grin on her face "you may be right Tonks wait here while I change" "ohh but that's no fun Harry, can't I watch?" Tonks had an evil twinkle in her eyes, her statement made Harry go dark red from a large blush 'ha ha, got him' she thought "ill be right back" Harry said as he ran into a public toilets near by.

A little while later a knock came on the front door of number four private drive "who the bloody hells that at this time in the afternoon!" shouted an angry Vernon Dursley, Vernon opened the door to find his unwanted nephew and a strangely dressed woman on the front door step "what are you doing here boy, your not due back here for another two days!" the Dursley's hated Harry, they may have been family, however to them Harry was just a burden they had to endure every summer, and having him home two days early didn't make them feel any better, Harry's aunt Petunia poked her head around the door and saw who was there, fearing the neighbours reactions to the outfit Tonks was wearing quickly told Vernon to let them in before the neighbours could notice, Vernon quickly pushed Tonks to one side making her topple over down the path then grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and pulled him inside throwing him to the floor at the foot of the stairs before slamming the door on Tonks.

"Now listen here you, I don't want to see any of your kind ever again anywhere near my house, we may have been generous enough to put a roof over your head but I won't tolerate anymore of those freaks in my home ever again!" Vernon shouted, his face was a dark violet in anger, the memory of the encounter with professor Dumbledore and his floating mead glass's the previous summer came to mind and he was furious, just before he could launch another verbal assault as Harry struggled to his feet while starting to pull his wand out in rage there came a soft pop just inside the kitchen door and then a red flash as a stunning spell hit Vernon dead-on his chest knocking him out cold, Harry turn on the spot pulling his wand out quickly in case it was an attacker looked on as Tonks emerged from the kitchen only now her hair was a dark crimson red and standing on end while her eyes appeared to be flaming and were a darker red colour, in one word if Harry had to describe her appearance, she was 'pissed' and he was relieved he wasn't the course of her anger, nor the intended target of any hex's that may come from her wand "if you ever touch me or Harry again, or insult us in any way, I will personally curse you and your entire family to an eternal misery before burning this house to the ground!" shouted Tonks as she stood over Vernon baring her wand over him, Harry felt every bit of her anger and pain as those words held magic behind them, Harry knew he had to intervene before Tonks did something she would regret and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away "come on Tonks their not worth it!" Harry managed to get Tonks to turn around and follow him up stairs, but she was still fuming as they reached the door to Harry's room, "Tonks please, I know your angry at them, I am as well, but I don't want to see you get into any trouble because of them!" Harry had fear and concern in his voice as he tried to calm Tonks, not wanting her to get into trouble with the ministry of magic over him and Tonks seemed to calm down a little at this as her appearance changed to short straight brown hair and brown eyes which instantly filed with tears "I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't help it, I heard all the rumours of how these muggles treated you and when I saw him throw you across the room I…I just lost it" "it's ok Tonks" "no Harry it's not ok, first they shouldn't treat you like that and second I'm an Auror, I shouldn't let my emotions control me like that" "seriously Tonks it's ok calm down, Vernon got just what he deserved, at least now he may try to avoid us both for a little while, come you sit down in my room while I get something to drink" "ok Harry" Tonks sniffed as she calmed herself after she had wiped her eyes and returned her hair to slighter darker shade of pink compared to what she had earlier.

They both entered Harry's room and was shocked by what they saw, what was once a very small and cramped room with plaster and paint peeling from the walls was now a large cream coloured greeting hall with black and white checkered tile flooring almost the size of the great hall at Hogwarts only instead of being filled with rows of tables their stood pots of rare flowers around the walls, at the far end of the room opposite the door they had entered held two flights of stairs going up to different rooms and between them was a large fire place and two large comfortable looking chairs, on the other two sides of the room were two more doors on each wall and a large fountain similar to the one in the ministry of magic was in the very centre of the room, but instead of having a centaur, a witch, a wizard and a house elf like the ministry had, there stood a single beautiful gold phoenix spreading both its wings.

"Wow Harry, when did you redecorate? I thought you weren't allowed to do magic till august! This is amazing!" stated Tonks in awe of her surroundings "I didn't do this Tonks, I thought you guys did?" said a very confused Harry "What? I didn't know anything about this so who could have done it" but before Tonks could finish there came a soft voice from behind "I did, hello Harry"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review, if i get good feed back i'll continue to write / submit the rest


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews; it means a lot to me to know people appreciate the hard work me and every author on puts into their work.

In Great Briton the public Muggle schools break up around the 27th July for 6 weeks, as I don't remember J.K.R saying when Hogwarts breaks up for the summer holidays we can only guess it's before the 17th of July as that is the date of Bill and Fleur's wedding, so I believe they break up around the 7-14th July for 7-8 weeks.

If anyone doesn't like the idea of me splitting Harry and Ginny then please don't review telling me, because I am anyway so there!

Nearly all characters are owned by J.K Rowling, and no money is, has or will be allowed to be made from or through this book. (sadly)

Dlikee

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_To say Harry and Tonks were surprised by the new arrival would be an understatement, in a fraction of a second both spun round and with the speed of lightning drew there wands upon the stranger who appeared behind them._

_Before them stood a tall and thin wizard, with red hair, bright light blue eyes and a purple cloak over red robes. Though nether Harry or Tonks could say they knew this wizard, both couldn't help but feel there's something familiar about him._

_"Who are you, how'd you get in here?" demanded Tonks as she steeped between the stranger and Harry,_

_"my dear Nymphadora, you are right to be wary as I did appear most unannounced, however I can assure you there's no need for your wand, so let us assume you have invited me in and we can take a seat, this may take a while to explain" with this he steeped around them, a small distance away as not to cause any trouble and proceeded towards the two large chairs in front of the fire, "if you would both take a seat we may continue discussing the matters at hand" and with a small flick of his wand a third chair appeared opposite the original pair which he promptly sat in before gesturing them to take a seat as well. _

_Harry and Tonks _cautiously followed never lowering there wands, just as they sat down the stranger held out a small yellow bag,

_(a/n if you haven't guessed who it is by now then this next bit will defiantly let you know, I also couldn't drag out the suspense anymore lol)_

_"Sherbet lemon?" he asked, the reaction from Harry and Tonks came simultaneously _

_"Albus?"_

_"Professor!"_

"Yes, but I'm not your professor anymore Harry" chuckled a much younger and very much alive Albus Dumbledore,

"No, you can't be him! You're too young, I saw you die, SNAPE KILLED YOU!" shouted Harry out of shock as much as anger at the thought that someone would dare impersonate his departed headmaster, "what is your favourite flavour of jam?"

"Raspberry Harry, though as I said before, if I were a death eater, I would have done research into my own jam preferences before impersonating myself." With this Harry had no doubt this was Albus and ran straight into an embrace, all the pain all the sadness and guilt Harry felt came flooding out with the tears and emotions he had held in since his friends death,

"How could you do this to me, I thought you were dead! I thought it was my fault, that, that…" was all he managed to get out before Dumbledore returned a supportive hug to reassure his grieving student.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have told you the truth all along, I see now all I have done is cause you more pain" replied Dumbledore with tears in his eyes.

Since their discovery of Albus's identity all Tonks could do was gape in awe, finally the ability to talk returned and now she wanted answers,

"Why didn't you tell anyone? How did you survive? Why do you look so young? Where's your beard and glasses?" interrogated a shocked and breathless Tonks

"I'm sorry for any pain caused through the level of secrecy in my actions these past twelve months, however at the time I had no other choice, too many lives were at risk. However you do deserve to know the truth, so I think we had best start at the beginning…

Just before the start of the last school year professor Snape had an unexpected encounter with one Narcissa Malfoy and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa explained to Severus of Voldemolt's plans for my demise and asked for his help knowing that Voldemort knew young Draco wasn't up to the task and was doing it for revenge for his fathers failures, Bellatrix wasn't as trusting in Severus and made him perform an unbreakable vow, a form of wizards oath in which should the oath be broken the one to break it dies a most gruesome death" noticing Harry's want to interrupt with some unnecessary comment Dumbledore quickly proceeded

"The conditions of the vow, were to watch over young mister Malfoy as he carried out Voldemolt's wishes, to try his best to protect him from harm and should Draco prove unable to perform the task, he was to carry out the deed in his place"

"The instant of their departure Severus made sure to warn me of the Voldemolt's plans and together we had to set into motion our own counter measure."

"firstly we had to make plans of how to fulfil this vow and then we would start plans for Severus's safety as his safety as mole for the order was now greatly imperil, you may have noticed that I placed professor Snape into the defence against the dark arts position last year, we both knew the risks our plans involved so I decided it only fitting to prepare for the worst and allow Severus his chance at the defence against the dark arts position he wanted as we knew it was to be his last year at Hogwarts and may even be his last as a loyal and fully trusted member of the order of the phoenix…"

"WHAT! How can you claim he was a loyal order member, he MURDERED you in cold blood! How can that be classed as loyal?" interrupted Harry in shock and anger

"I can assure you Harry he was following my orders even when he committed said murder, please, allow me to continue to explain… I am, or is to say I was old Harry, and not as agile as I used to be, when I went to find the Horcrux which was Marvolo's ring last summer, there were traps that should have clearly taken my life, luckily I managed to escape while only injuring my arm with thanks to my prodigious skills" Albus chuckled "and the help of Severus's potions skills, it was then that we decided it best to make 'the phoenix potion'"

Tonks whom had been quiet for the best part of the explanation was now feeling a little more then confused,

"Albus, I don't mean to interrupt but what do you mean a Horcrux? And what's the Phoenix potion?"

"ah yes, sorry my dear Nymphadora" Tonks growled at the repeated use of her first name "as I have explained to Harry a few weeks previous, a Horcrux is an object which contains a fragment of a persons soul and can only be made through the use of a very powerful forgotten dark spell and murder, this ritual allows the witch or wizard to be granted near immortality, but at a price, as the soul is meant to be whole and by committing murder, effectively splitting the soul, the witch or wizard becomes something less then human, even in death the witch or wizard can never find peace as they are forced to stay earth-bond by the Horcrux… forced to remain a shadow of their former self."

"The phoenix potion is an almost forgotten potion that can only be made by a witch or wizard who has been chosen by a phoenix to be their familiar, once consumed should the witch or wizard die their spirit will merge with the phoenixes for one burning cycle."

"Upon the witch or wizards death the phoenix will find a safe location before forcing a burning day upon itself, the witch or wizard will also experience the burning day cycle and will be reborn beside the phoenix, unlike the phoenix however, the witch or wizard will be reborn not as a child or young infant, but as the way they were the day the phoenix became their familiar, you see when a phoenix chooses a familiar a part of the phoenixes magic is transferred to the witch or wizard, and a part of their own back to the phoenix, unlike the human body, magic never ages, there for when the witch or wizard is reborn they take the form of their former self from the memory of their own magic stored inside the phoenix."

"thanks to the phoenix potion I am alive, however the potion has one major flaw, it can only work for one burning cycle…When the phoenix next has a burning day the witch or wizard dies as well, also because the soul merges with the phoenixes so too does the witches or wizards magic, any spells used by the witch or wizard drain the magic of the phoenix, advancing the date of the phoenixes next burning day and shortening their own life."

"So you see, I may be alive, however my magic must be restricted to little more then that of a Squib until a time it is needed most, although you must remember Harry, it may be your job to destroy lord Voldemort, but it doesn't mean you can't have help along the way, I will be there for you to help advise and train you and your mind for the battles ahead and I'm sorry I can do no more then that"

"So that's how you survived, and why you look so young, but how can you truly still trust Snape? He's already killed you once!" Harry stated as nicely as possible while holding back the rage he felt towards the traitorous potions master

"Professor Snape Harry, I know you may never be able to forgive or forget all the things that have happened between you and Severus; however I must ask you to trust my judgement with him, as I already mentioned before Severus was only following my orders that night"

"The effects of the potion consumed to claim that last Horcrux was slowly and very painfully ending my life, using the last of my strength I made sure you would be safe and waited for Severus's help… to avoid suspicion from the other death eaters present we communicated briefly using a form of Legilimency before I ordered Severus to end the pain quickly and humanly, it was never his choice to do it Harry, only mine, he also promised he wouldn't allow any of the other death eaters to harm you Harry, please let that be enough to at least trust my faith in him"

"Albus, you say you will only live for one burning cycle but how long is that?" inquired Tonks

"That is hard to say Miss Nymphadora, it depends on the phoenix I'm afraid, they can live any time between 65 – 200 years, however I presume while sharing Fawkes's soul with me, I believe an estimate of 60 - 95 years would be about right, plenty of time to set my affairs in order."

"Alas it is getting late and I'm sure you're both tired from your trip, I took the liberty of arranging the sleeping arrangements to that of Gryffindor tower, ladies on the left young men on the right" chuckled Albus "now I must be off. miss Nymphadora" small growl escaped from Tonks "I now leave Harry in your hands, please train him in the ways of the Auror as you see fit, I fear Voldemort and his forces will not stay quiet much longer and we'll need to be ready, good-night Harry, miss Tonks" and with that he apparated away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I'm sorry it took awhile but I have been very busy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know its long but lets face it, its bloody hard to bring someone back form the dead you know!(LOL)

Once again thanks for all the reviews and please continue to do so, everyone loves feedback on their work.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I'm sorry it took awhile but I have been very busy, once again thanks for all the reviews and please continue to do so, everyone loves feedback on their work.

I know I've said it all before so now I'm getting someone better looking to tell you, Fleur if you please…

" '_ello loyal readers, Dlikee bribed me into zis intro by offering to write a story based on me and 'arry soon, I tried to get 'im to split me and bill in zis story as well but 'e wouldn't do it…"_

Miss Delacour if you please.

"_Oh yes sorry, ve would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews; it means a lot to Dlikee to know people appreciate the 'ard work 'e puts into 'is stories."_

"_If anyone doesn't like the idea of 'im splitting 'arry and Ginny then please don't review telling 'im, just tell 'im to split me and bill instead, 'e is too old and I'm too attractive to be with someone like 'im…"_

Ok thank you fleur, anyway nearly all characters are owned by J.K Rowling, and no money is, has or will be allowed to be made from or through this book.

Dlikee

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke early the next morning feeling tired, between the old nightmares of Sirius and Cedric's deaths, and the new nightmares of Dumbledore being tortured to death before coming back to blame him, Harry hadn't got much rest at all.

After having finally dragged himself out of bed, Harry decided to survey his new home for the first time having been too tired the night previous, starting with his new bedroom.

The bedroom was about the size of the Gryffindor towers not overly large but it felt very comfortable, it was also shaped and styled after the Gryffindor tower except the walls that were dark blue and green in colour. His bed, no longer the small springy mattress it was before, was now a comfy, new, wooden four poster bed similar to those used at Hogwarts, on the wall opposite the bed stood an old mahogany wardrobe holding his cloths and robes, opposite the door stood an old red cherry oak desk overlooking a large oriel window, similar to those found in Hogwarts and other medieval castles and churches, and finally in the very centre of the room hanging from the high ceiling was a large model of a dragon in flight, holding a large crystal ball which gave off a gentle glow, all in all it reminded Harry of the Muggle chandeliers.

The rest of the furniture was cosy but not nearly as overly extravagant as the light, but the view through the window although just an illusion, was simply breath-taking, Green fields, beautiful large blue lakes, green forests and large hills as far as the eye can see.

"Beautiful isn't it Harry?"

"Tonks! How long you been there?" Harry asked clearly startled.

"Ohh I only just arrived, I thought we could look around the place and get something to eat" Tonks casually replied

"Yer ok, sounds good, I was thinking the same thing"

"Great, come on, hurry up then, I'm starving"

The first room on the tour was a very large bathroom, about the size of the perfects bathrooms in Hogwarts, it had green marble walls, medieval stained glass windows to one side there was a shower and in the centre of the room a large sunken bath the size of a small swimming pool with a large lion head at one end.

"Wow this bathroom's amazing! I doubt you'll see much of me anymore Harry!"

"I know what you mean, its more extravagant then the prefect's bathroom"

"I didn't know you were a prefect Harry?"

"I'm not, being a Quidditch captain gets you the same privileges as prefects. Anyway come-on, let's check out the rest of the rooms"

Next-door to the bath room was what appeared to be a large duelling chamber and gym; at one end was a raised duelling platform similar to the one Lockhart used in Harry's second year, and the other end held Muggle weights and gym equipment while in the centre of the room was a large swimming pool.

The room had wooden panel floors and walls throughout except around the pool which had epoxy stone surrounding it.

As Harry was making his way over to the gym equipment he heard a sudden splash behind him, it didn't take him long to identify the source of the splash as the moderately accident prone Auror made her way out of the pool.

"Not a word! Just one, and I'll throw you in me self!"

Unfortunately for Harry, who was struggling to get his laughter under control (and failing miserably!) was also unsuccessful in hearing the young ladies warnings, nor did he notice the silent levitation charm placed on him until it was too late and his turn for a swim, after Tonks finally controlled her laughter and cast two quick drying charms the duo made their way to the next room.

After crossing the hall, the room opposite the gym was a very large library which had an air of elegance to it with its white walls and oak furnishings.

It had a soft red carpet and a beautiful painted ceiling with cherubs flying over mermen, centaurs and goddess's of the sea, in the very centre of the painting stood a woman riding a dolphin drawn shell chariot.

All round The library there were 30 foot high bookshelves, full to the brim, it looked as though it held as many, if not more books then Hogwarts library.

On one side of the library there was a large round desk with some comfortable chairs, while on the other side was a complete potions laboratory, including a golden cauldron, ingredients and scales.

Nether could believe their eyes, to Tonks this was the most beautiful library she had ever seen, and the painted ceiling was amazing, Harry on the other hand feared what would happen should he ever bring a certain bushy haired witch here.

"Probably never see her again ether" he muttered to himself,

"Who's that Harry?"

"Oh just thinking how Hermione would react seeing this"

"Yer I heard she's worse then most Ravenclaw's" Tonks said with a smile

"That's probably the best description for Hermione I've ever heard, she's better now though. At first she never left the library, I'm sure she's read every book there at least twice. She doesn't do that as much now after the tri-wizard tournament, Ron's influence must have rubbed off… Still won't come near a broom though" Harry said grinning

"Why's that? I loved flying when I was in school"

"Dunno all I heard was that it involved ill-tempered brooms and apple trees"

The last door they found led them down some stairs to a fairly large but cosy dinning room with mahogany ceiling panels, cobalt coloured Canterbury carpeting, and a mahogany Queen Anne Dinning Table with matching chairs.

Unlike the other rooms however the dinning room walls were all magical paintings, the wall surrounding the entrance to the dinning room was painted like a forest clearing at night, a slight sound of crickets and animals could be heard from it and nocturnal magical creatures would randomly wonder around it.

The wall to the left of the entrance featured a beautiful sunset over the ocean from the beach, the sounds of waves and seagulls could be heard in the background.

The wall to the right of the entrance was the most magical, once again it was a night's sky, all the stars are out and shining brightly and in the centre was the Hogwarts castle sitting on a mountain above a cliff over the great black lake, a picture that brought tears to their eyes remembering the magic they felt the first time they saw it.

The final wall was similar to a magical photograph; the picture was of a picnic basket and a blanket, laid out on a vast grassy field at sunrise, the stars just starting to vanish.

On the blanket there was a large variety of food with a bowl of fruit seeming to draw your attention in the centre.

In the background the sound of the wind and people laughing and having fun could be heard.

"Ok… we've been to every room in this place and we still can't find the kitchen! That's it were eating out!" Tonks exclaimed loudly, never being the most patient of witches.

Harry meanwhile being curious about the last painting stepped closer to examine it, after just brushing against the bowl of fruit a doorway soon appeared leaving Tonks speechless.

"How'd you know that door was there?"

"The kitchens at Hogwarts are the same, their hidden behind a painting of a bowl of fruit" Harry said as he headed into the newly appeared kitchen area.

"Master Harry Potter sir! How may Dobby help you sir?"

"Hello Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Dobby and Winky work here sir, old master Dumbledore asked Dobby and his Winky if we could serve you Harry Potter sir"

Just then a shriek could be heard by the kitchen entrance

"_Dobby quick it's the pink haired one! Hide the china!"_

"Why hello Winky, I see you've meet Tonks" said Harry whilst trying to hold back a laugh.

"Master Harry Potter sir!" squeaked Winky out of fright, "I'm sorry sir, I never meant to insult your mistress sir… bad Winky, BAD WINKY!" She screamed as she ran to the closest cabinet to punish herself

"WINKY STOP!" "You are not to punish yourself, if you feel bad about what you said you apologize to Tonks, you and dobby are not to punish yourselves" Harry told Winky sternly.

"Winky very sorry master Harry Potter's mistress, please forgive Winky"

"I don't know what you mean Winky, what have you done?" Tonks asked looking at Harry, a very confused expression on her face, "I only heard you shriek in Elvish"

"But how come I understood what she said Tonks?"

"That's because we you's house-elf now master Harry Potter sir" said dobby "we both agreed to be bound to master Harry Potter, only he can understand us talk in elf"

"But why can I understand Elvish now dobby?"

"Its part of our Elven magic, Master Harry Potter sir, it stops us speaking bad of our master, you can understand what we is saying but not what is said" explained Winky

"Oh I get it; it's like a translation spell. One person is speaking in one language while the listener hears it in another" Tonks cut in, giving a good Hermione impression, the over-excited elves just nods in reply.

"Ok just remember next time that neither of you are allowed to hurt or punish yourselves anymore ok? And please just call me Harry"

"Master Harry Potter truly is the world's greatest wizard" could be heard from the pair of hyper active elves.

"Is there anything dobby can do you master Harry Potter sir?"

"No that's ok dobby we just came down to make breakfast…"

"Winky can do that for you sir; you just sit down with you's mistress"

"That's ok Winky I can do it"

"No! Master Harry Potter will sit at table and wait! This be's Winky's kitchen, now out!" with that and a click of her fingers both Harry and Tonks find themselves back in the dinning room seated at the table.

"Looks like she told you, aye Harry" joked Tonks as Harry just mumbled about pushy elves and soon breakfast appeared on table.

"Now Harry, will you be returning to Hogwarts this year or seeing as Professor Dumbledore asked me to train you in Auror magic, and I heard you would also like to do that as a profession, I was wondering if you would be willing to train as my apprentice? You would have to do very vigorous training to get into the best physical and magical shape, and you would also have to pass the entrée exams to NEWT levels before you'd be accepted but I feel this would be in your best interest"

"Don't you have to go to some sort of collage to do Auror training?"

"Most people choose to these days as its set in a safer environment, however I feel an apprenticeship is better as it involves more practical knowledge then theory, and because it's on the job training you'll be getting paid as well, however you wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts or visit your friends very often as being an Auror apprentice is a fulltime job"

"I wasn't planning on returning to Hogwarts this year anyway as I need to destroy the Horcruxes, so if you don't mind could I be your apprentice?"

"Of course Harry, I'll make the arrangements with me boss to allow you to use magic now rather then waiting until your seventeen, and in the mean time we can start on your physical fitness training, Occlumency and newt level potions"

"Who is you boss Tonks?"

"The head Auror Gawain Robards, he is the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Head of the Aurors as no one seems to want to take Amelia's place"

Breakfast continued on in a friendly fashion before Tonks sent Harry off to get changed into some trunks while she wrote to her boss to notify him of Harry's apprenticeship.

Tonks, Harry soon noticed was a very strict teacher after some warm up exercises and stretches she had Harry do 10 lengths of the pool followed by sit ups, push ups some weights and 30 minuets of laps around the gym, to say Harry was tired was an understatement

"Come on Harry, hurry up and get showed and changed then meet me in the library for your potions lesson"

After a quick shower and something to eat Harry felt a little better and quickly made his way to the potions lab in the library.

"Ok Harry, I know I seem like I'm being a little harsh on you for with this training but we only have ten days until bill and fleur's wedding and then just another two weeks until your birthday, if we can get you up to a newt standard in potions, charms and transfiguration, you could take the entrée exams for your newts and get your apparition license on the same day"

"Do you feel I can learn all that in just three weeks Tonks?" Harry asked in shock

"During the last year at Hogwarts students mostly revise the past six years work for the newt test, there is very little they teach during the year so yes, if we work hard I believe you can be up to standard within the month" "now the potions we will be starting today are mostly the more common used healers and pepper-up potions as they are a must for any Auror, they will also help you recover after training"

The next few hours Harry and Tonks spent making various different potions. just like last year Harry noticed he seemed to have a knack for potion making when being taught by a competent teacher, after Tonks helped explain why certain potions needed to be stirred in a certain way and what the different ingredient did inside a potion both felt passing this particular exam should go easy, as long as he can memorize the instructions for each potion.

"Now Harry before you go off to bed I feel these books will help you with your exams so study them well, and start with the one on Occlumency" said Tonks handing Harry a large selection of books from the library as she left.

After a quick look at the spines Harry noticed the pile included mostly his old school books however a few new ones included 'the why's and how's of potion making by A.G Fleming' 'the Aurors hand book' 'the delicate mind, a beginners guide to Occlumency' and 'from the darkest of dark to the lightest of light, the Aurors compendium of curses by L.V.A longlyf'

'Thanks Tonks' thought Harry before tiredly heading up to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hi sorry its late again ok I know most of this chapter is description, but I thought I would end it here before starting anything more exciting as this chapter was too long as it is.

Dlikee

(Cobalt is slightly paler then navy blue, the libraries painting is called "the nymph Galatea", A.G. Fleming or Sir Alexander Fleming discovered the antibiotic penicillin)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm Dlikee, thank you for reading my work. This…

**_"You ba$!ard, how dare you plan to try and split Harry and me up! I'll kill…"_**

Oh for the love of… _'**AVADA KEDAVRA!'**_

Ok now that the annoying Weasley girl is gone where was I… o yer this story continues on from where the half blood prince ends, this is a Harry / Tonks story so if you're a big Harry / Ginny fan please ether turn back now or at least don't criticize and scorn my hard work over it.

Nearly all characters are owned by J.K Rowling, and no money is, has or will be allowed to be made from or through this book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Harry awoke the next day feeling refreshed, after following the books guide to beginners Occlumency to help clear his mind and the fact that the training the previous day was tiring, Harry had a peaceful nights rest.

After changing into his newly dubbed 'training suit' Harry made his way down to breakfast to see Tonks already there eating and reading a reply to her letter,

"Wotcher Harry"

"Morning Tonks, so what did your boss say?"

"He gave the clearance to use magic in your training; however he says he can't agree to the apprenticeship until after he has spoken to you after your newt tests"

"That's better then nothing, he probably just wants to make sure my scores are high enough first"

"Yer at least now we should be ready for the tests by your birthday, now hurry up and eat then meet me in the gym"

After quickly finishing breakfast Harry hurried to join Tonks in the gym.

"Now Harry, from today we are going to practise duelling, first complete yesterdays circuit while I get things set up"

The training continued on the same as yesterday, Harry started with the warm-up and swimming the moved onto weights and jogging, just as Harry finished his laps Tonks called him over

"This Harry is a similar assault course to the ones we use in the ministry; the dummies are charmed to fire curses and hexes at you while you make your way across the course"

The assault course consisted of Muggle vehicle tyres, a single thin wooden plank over a charmed swamp pit, monkey bars, rope walls, bridges and ladders, a zip line, high brick walls and a large net.  
Around the edges were fifteen charmed manikins dressed in black hooded robes with white masks.

"For now Harry, I'll leave the dummies off until you get used to the course, as you get better i'll increase the level of accuracy and power of the spells used by the dummies.

I will also leave the walls training rope out to help you scale it; however I want you to research for yourself charms that will help you through the course easier, now any questions?"

"Just one, where do I start Tonks, and can you turn the dummies on please? I don't want you to go easy on me as we have less than a month" Harry said clearly excited.

Tonks being clearly shocked by his excitement decided it may be best to talk him through it first.

"Are you sure Harry? You start at the tyres running through as fast as you can, you then have to cross the thin plank of wood over the swamp pit, I warn you now Harry, there are many different charms and curses swimming in that cess pool, if you lose your balance you will be in a lot of pain, you then make you way over the rope wall and across the monkey bars and the rope bridge. You have to scale the brick wall, climb the rope ladder using the zip line to get down then finally crawl beneath the net to the finish, all that while dodging curses, are you sure you want them on first time?"

"Yer please, oh and I'm just wondering can you fire curse back at the dummies to stun them?"

"Yes…but they only stay stunned for a minute before they recover" 'there's no way he should be this confident already' thought Tonks

"Ok Tonks when do I start" asked Harry, with almost as much enthusiasm as dobby wanting to serve Harry's breakfast.

"You start on my whistle"

Tonks flicked her wand to start the dummies and as soon as the whistle blew he was off, the dummies being set at their lowest settings could only fire simple stunners and Harry easily made and held an impressive protego shield while advancing through the tires.  
When Harry reached the balance beam he dropped his shield and stunned the dummies to concentrate on his balance as he crossed, as soon as he was across the shield was back up and Harry quickly passed the rope wall and monkey bars, only dropping his shield to stun the dummies again as he crossed the rope bridge.

To say Tonks was impressed would be an understatement, she was amazed! When she was in Auror training it had taken weeks for her and most of the trainees to get to this level, here was an under-aged wizard still considered by many to be just a child, who was flying through the course on his first try! But what was to come next would truly amaze her.

The brick wall was one of the harder obstacles to cross on the course, standing 10 feet high and only a rope to help you climb over it (and thats only when you're a trainee) add fifteen charmed attacking dummies and you have a very difficult obstacle.

Breaking into a run while still maintaining his shield Harry quickly cast a feather light charm on himself before leaping almost completely over the wall, just hanging off the edge a few seconds before pulling himself up and over the wall, taking off the charm and continuing on with the course.

'This isn't possible' thought Tonks watching in awe 'most adult trainees can't get over the wall that fast after weeks of training… just what are you… Harry potter?'

Returning her attention back to Harry, Tonks watched as Harry passed the rope ladders and the zip line, and just started the final obstacle, the net.

Climbing under the net quickly Harry started crawling towards the finish fast, He had just gotten halfway and he could see the finish line when he got tangled in the net losing concentration and accidentally dropping his shield, it was then that everything went black.

Tonks continued to watch as Harry made for the finish, just after passing the halfway point she saw as Harry let his concentration slip for just a second causing him to get tangled whilst dropping his shield, within seconds it was all over as three of the dummies threw stunners at him.

Shutting down the dummies Tonks made her way over to the now unconscious Harry

"You did amazing 'enervate'" Tonks said with pride before reviving Harry

"Uhh I was so close"

"Yes, you got careless at the end there and that's why you failed" Tonks said as sternly as she could giving her best McGonagall impression, causing Harry to look down in disappointment "however you did amazing before that Harry, I have never seen anyone fly through the course that fast, let alone on there first try" she added in a cheerful voice

"But I still failed, I never finished the course"

"Harry, I would be disappointed if you didn't fail, it is only through our failures that we learn, learn from your mistakes and next time you'll complete it"

"Keep reading them spell books as well Harry, when you learn some more advanced stunning and shielding charms we can raise the dummies skill level"

That seemed to cheer Harry up a little, finishing off his training with some cooling down exercises, then a quick shower and bite to eat, Harry and Tonks soon made their way back to the library to continue his lessons. Harry, Tonks remarked was making excellent progress, after relearning the theory behind potions and magic, Harry was steadily improving in all his subjects.

"Ok Harry I think that should do it for now, the potion should have also cooled down enough to try as well if you could just place it in a vial"

The potion in question was a dark green colour, very thick in consistency and closely resembled badly burn custard with food colouring

"Do you know what this potion is used for Harry?"

"I not to sure really but the potion is called 'Pluvialsaeta' so I believe it's may be a hair care potion"

"Close Harry, the potion is similar to a Muggle hair dye but it is consumed and is very useful when Aurors do undercover assignments, first you must take the potion then tap you hair with your wand twice saying the colour you would like to change it to and the style and it will change almost immediately and stay that way until its removed, The potion mixes with a persons magic to work similar to the way a Metamorphmagus transformation does, now give it a try"

Harry was very unsure about this but he trusted Tonks, he quickly swallowed the potion which tasted just as bad as it looked giving Harry the impression he was drinking minced toad, just then Tonks tapped his head with her wand

"Electric pink with spikes" she said with a huge smile on her face

Within seconds Harry's messy black hair was replace with a bright pink spiky look that wouldn't go a miss in a Weird sister's concert

"Tonks! What was that for? What's the counter charm to remove this?"

"That Harry is your challenge for this evening, until you can find the correct charm or potion to remove it I'm afraid you're stuck with it"

"Come on Tonks just remove it, please?"

"Sorry Harry you will just have to find it out by yourself, learning new spells and potions is a major part of an Aurors job. This is something you have to do yourself…night Harry!" Tonks shouted cheekily as she ran for her room for the night leaving a rather annoyed Harry to search for a way to remove the effects of the potion in the large library, it would be a long time before he made it to bed that night.

Waking up the next morning and not feeling very refreshed as having had only three hours sleep tends to do, Harry decided he would forgo his morning wash until after he has had some coffee

'Dam looks like he found a book with it in, I was hoping I could have some fun with this for a few days…' 'I'm sure I hid them all?' thought Tonks

"Looks like you managed to remove the charm, well done Harry…"

"You mean it's gone? It must have worn off I couldn't find anything on it" he replied slightly confused

"What do you mean it must have worn off? That potion's effects are permanent for well over a month without the counter-spell" Tonks stated in shock

"Guess I didn't make it right then"

'No he made it correctly I know that for a fact' "Harry has anything like this ever happened before?" Tonks asked curiously, slowly trying to confirm her suspicion

"Not what I know of, well I did grow all my hair back once the night after I got a horrible hair-cut and I haven't needed it cut since"

"When was that Harry?" Tonks asked a little too eagerly, she could almost guarantee she was right

"Umm I think I was about ten? It was before I started at Hogwarts I know that"

With that Tonks broke out into the largest grin Harry had ever seen, her eyes shined with a mixture of pride, joy and mischief, she was positively glowing

"I got a protégé, I got a protégé!" Tonks sang joyfully

"Tonks what are you on about?"

"Don't you realise what this means Harry? You're a Metamorphmagus!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok first I know this has been used a lot and J.K.R said he's not going to be one but then again I don't give a dame what she thinks especially after H.B.P.

I made this chapter to point out that Harry will be very strong and powerful (lets face it the prophesy said he has the power to defeat the dark lord and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, that sentence says to me that Harry has more power then Voldemolt and the dark lord marked him as his equal because Voldemolt thinks he's above everyone so Harry wouldn't be marked as his superior would he!)

He will also have many rare and unusual talents and skills, but he will still be human, he has to work hard to train himself, he will still make mistakes, and lastly although he is very powerful he won't be able to destroy Voldemolt, his Dementors and all the Deatheaters at the same time while playing chess with Ron lets face it that just doesn't happen.

Anyway thanks for reading and i'll get the next chapter up soon.

Dlikee.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again, in a recent email I received it raised some good questions so I have included my response in the foot note to answer some of your questions (really good ones I might add)

ok this story continues on from where the half blood prince ends, this is a Harry / Tonks story so if you're a big Harry / Ginny fan please ether turn back now or at least don't criticize and scorn my hard work over it.

Nearly all characters are owned by J.K Rowling, and no money is, has or will be allowed to be made from or through this book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 **

Harry tried to piece together the evidence as Tonks had and come to the same conclusion but he still found it hard to believe,

"I can't be a Metamorphmagus Tonks… I would have noticed by now, I mean the number of times I tried to hide my scar or even tidy my hair…"

"Harry, believe me I know, you are a Metamorphmagus just like me. It can be hard to discover your abilities, and many people never discover their true abilities, most like yourself just don't know what to look for" Tonks tried to explain

"But how can I be a Metamorphmagus? I haven't done anything similar since"

"Harry… you haven't needed a hair cut in over 7 years… that would only occur if a Metamorphmagus subconsciously wanted to look the way they do…"

"Then what about this dame scar you think I subconsciously wanted that too?" Harry nearly shouted angrily

"Yes I do Harry" before Harry could interrupt Tonks continued "you accepted that scar at a very young age, it's a part of who you are. You only started hating it because of the attention it draws in the wizarding world but deep down you accepted it as who you are, it's the same with your hair, you've always felt happiest with your hair as it is, just as how your father always liked it this way, you inherited his tastes, and so even though you've once in a while wanted a change, deep down your happy as who you are" Tonks explain calmly, in an almost a perfect Hermione explanation

"I dunno Tonks, maybe you're right… I just find it hard to believe I've had the power to disguise this scar and be 'normal' all these years and just not wanted it enough…"

"Your thinking too much on it Harry, just except that you can now learn how to do these things with a thought and be happy about it, Auror training is going to get a lot easier for you once you've mastered it"

"So what do you mean I'm your protégé Tonks?" Harry asked curiously

"Well Harry, a protégé is a person who's influenced strongly by a single person who helps further their career, now you're a Metamorphmagus, after you've passed the Auror training we can be partners!"

"But don't you already have a partner Tonks?"

"Currently no, my previous partner was Kingsley Shacklebolt I was his apprentice but after I completed the Auror training he was asked to train a new apprentice, so technically after you've completed Auror training we can be partners, if you're able to keep up with me that is" Tonks teased merrily

"You sure you don't just want my company Tonks?" Harry teased back

"You can only dream Harry; I only work with the best so you can't disappoint me"

Harry and Tonks continued to tease back and forth for a while before heading off for another day of training. It wasn't till later that evening when Harry and Tonks sat down in the library for Harry's first Occlumency lesson.

"Now Harry, I presume you've read through the book I gave you and should by now know how to clear your mind" Harry nodded his affirmative "now the first thing you must remember about Occlumency is it isn't just about keeping intrusions out, it can also be used to distract or confuse your attacker long enough to gain entry to their own thoughts"

"How can that help Tonks?"

"well a perfect example would be if your being interrogated by a suspected dark wizard, if they gain entry past your defences you can redirect them to the wrong information so they are none the wiser, or you could confuse them gaining entry to their own mind and learning why they want that information"

"it also helps in duels if the person you're against is proficient in Legilimency then you can stop them learning what attacks you're about to do or make them believe you will be doing something else to trick them are you with me so far Harry?"

"I think so Tonks"

"Ok now I want you to clear you mind Harry, when I enter your mind I want you to just try to feel my presents, don't try to do anything yet just look for my magic in your mind and let me know when you're ready" Harry did as he was told

"I'm ready Tonks"

"Ok, 'Legimens!'"

Inside Harry's mind he felt a slight tickling towards to back as Tonks entered his subconscious, after a few minuets Harry could separate Tonks magic from his own.

"I can clearly see and feel where you are now Tonks, now what"

"Now Harry I will start looking through your memories, I want you to determine where I'm searching and give me a different memory instead ok?" Harry just nodded

With that Tonks started searching through his memories starting with their first meeting, Harry soon found where she was heading and gave her the memory of when he was first looking over the Hogwarts express on platform nine and three quarters.

"Very good Harry, in time you will be able to create false memories to look how you want so you won't have to change to a different memory and your attacker won't realize you have found them out"

"Thanks Tonks, you make this seem a lot easier then my lessons with Snape"

"I'd be surprised if you learnt anything from him, anyway I think we'd best call it a night here Harry we'll continue this tomorrow"

"Ok Tonks"

"Remember to keep studying that book"

"Will do, night Tonks"

"Good night Harry"

Harry's training continued on in this fashion for the next few days, with both Harry and Tonks continuing their daily exercise routines and Tonks gradually raising the power of the training dummies, there was now just 2 days till bill and Fleur's wedding and Tonks was working Harry harder then normal to make up for the few days of rest they would both be needing as they would be moving to the Weasley's in the morning for the wedding

"Speed up Harry! Pick up the pace!" shouted Tonks, from today onwards Tonks decided Harry would now need to complete double the normal workout before the assault course and lunch, and Harry was exhausted, However they both noticed that the training was paying off, between the three large meals Dobby and Winky were only too happy to provide and the training Tonks seemed to enjoy forcing Harry to endure with a sadistic glee, Harry was slowly growing physically.

Harry was now approaching the final obstacle the net, the previous few times he had completed the course with little problems however this new level was very tiring on his magic, there was now 15 high powered dummies, Harry's training had pushed him past that of a trainee Auror, however he was still not quiet up to Tonks level yet,

'Harry is doing amazingly well, most trainees practice for years to get to this level; here is Harry doing it easily after a week…' "Come on Harry, just the net then we can get something to eat before your Occlumency practice"

Harry had just finished knocking the last dummy unconscious when his concentration lowered and he failed to see the first dummy recover and heal the others until it was too late, having just enough time to raise a quick shield a huge purple collected ball of spells flew towards Harry.

The spells connected with his shield and smashed straight through it, badly injuring Harry and sending him flying across the course.

"HARRY!" shouted Tonks, worried sick about whether he was ok, Tonks was just about to shut off the training dummies when Harry got up, however something was wrong… he was covered in blood and surrounded by a grey aura, that was when she noticed his eyes had changed, they were now blood red.

It was like looking into the eyes of Voldemolt himself, Tonks was frozen with fear.

"GRAVITOUS LUGIS" Harry shouted, a huge black spell flew from his wand towards the training dummies, as soon as it hit the first dummy the black ball of magic proceeded to suck everything into it like a miniature black hole.

Hanging on for dear life to anything that was bolted down Tonks noticed the spell had no effect on Harry. When the spell had finished both the dummies and most of the assault course were gone, and Harry was kneeling down panting heavily on the floor.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" demanded Tonks;

"I'm sorry Tonks, I didn't mean to do that, something just came over me, I… I don't know what it was I just couldn't help myself, it just happened"

"Do you even know what spell you used Harry?"

"No Tonks, I can't remember what I did it's all a blur"

Tonks just stood there absorbing all of what just happened, for all accounts this is absurd the dummies acting the way they did, the huge black spell, Harry's lapse of memory, could Voldemolt have just been possessing Harry?

"Get showered quickly Harry you need to practice Occlumency now as much as you can" Tonks said, holding her wand hidden but ready in case Harry snaped again, Harry just did as he was told not wanting to cause any more trouble for Tonks.

Skipping dinner Harry and Tonks were once again in the library practicing Occlumency.

"Well after looking inside your mind Harry I couldn't find any trace of what happened just now, it couldn't have been you know who… could it?"

"No Tonks, I know when he's up to something as my scar aches both before and after the attacks, I dunno what that was…"

"Hmm, ok well just in case tonight we will just test your Occlumency shields, and remember to keep them raised tonight ok?"

"Ok Tonks" Harry complied as he raised his shields full strength"

"Ok, here we go 'Legimens'" Harry's shields were very impressive, they even gave Tonks a little difficulty getting in,

"Your shield is looking better Harry, I'll just use a little force to try to enter to determine its strength, ok Harry" at his nod Tonks processed her legilimency attack, just as she's about to ram his defences his shield was dropped, everything in his mind went black and Tonks could feel incredible pain everywhere, all she could hear was Harry's screams and from afar a horrid hissing before she was frown forcefully from Harry's mind.

Quickly recovering from her forced eviction of Harry's mind, and quickly casting a feather light charm Tonks picked up the now unconscious Harry and rushed through the floo-network to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, as luck would have it the house was empty save for the lone two occupants in the kitchen connected to the floo.

"_Nymphadora_ what happened" asked a very concerned Albus Dumbledore

"I'm not sure, we had a problem during training so we started practising his _Occlumency just in case to keep you know who out of Harry's mind, and then whilst we were testing his shields strength the shield suddenly dropped and everything went dark"_

_"Minerva, go get poppy and quickly!" "Do you remember anything else Miss Tonks? Could you see or hear anything?" Albus asked as he took Harry in his arms and ran to the temporary healing room for the order of the phoenix _

_"All I could hear was Harry's screaming and some strange hissing… will he be ok Albus?" ask a distressed Tonks_

"I don't know Tonks, I really don't know"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok now the q and a.

1. When will we see Albus again?

Well just now? (lol Just kidding) Albus will be in every now and again like with all HP books he's there just not seen for awhile unless its something big, but don't worry he'll be back.

2. How will he be involved with Harry's training?

This one is harder to answer with out revealing too much but actual magical training from Albus is very difficult due to his limitation on magic use, he will mostly be the one locating Horcruxes because he knows how tom thinks best.

3. Will Harry's rapid progress continue all summer?

again this is hard to answer, most of Harry's training is physical, so far actual magic training is lessons covering his newts and self study, on the assault course I deliberately made Harry use only basic shields stunners and small charms that he learned in school (during O.O.T.P for the shield and stunner to help the D.A) he will learn new spells and kick a lot of D.E ass but not right away without training (SPOILER "but with Harry Potter accidents happen")

4. When will Harry's relationship with Ginny implode?

This is one chapter I have been planning ever since H.B.P first hit the shelf's (I wasted three days reading that crap) all I can say is it will happen soon and you'll love it

5. When will Tonks seduce wee baby Potter? Or will it be the other way around?

Who are you Bellatrix Black? Lol ok its hard to say, with Tonks still liking Remus after H.B.P and the H.P/G.W thing J.K.R started it will take time to get them together (it most likely wont be her seducing Harry but more both discover how they feel and work from there, it will also be a major event so can't spoil it)

Finally just a little more feed back for the last few chaps.

Chapter 1

In a review was written "It's sad that Dumbledore is so stupid that he would hope Harry would forgive him after he is still manipulating him. Most people learn from their mistake but not Dumbledore he keep on making them."

I agree with you that Dumbledore is very manipulative of Harry and never learns from his mistakes till its too late but I feel he does them because he cares too much for Harry to see the bigger picture like while he's safe from Deatheaters his uncle is more likely to kill him during his 17 years at number 4 then any Deatheaters attack on say the Weasley's if they had of taken him in(before G.O.F anyway) and at 160 years old I'm surprised he can walk let alone think straight ;)

Chapter 2

Later I received "This is an interesting chapter. It leaves with the idea that can Harry really trust Dumbledore? I would say no he already prove that he is a liar, but then again I knew he would be back he still have manipulate Harry's life. To Dumbledore he is a weapon or a tool for a job and that all"

while I agree that it can be hard to trust Dumbledore all the time (to follow blind is foolish) in this fic I hope to portray Albus as the kindly grand father he wants to be more then an evil manipulator, Harry's more than a weapon to him but at times its hard to tell Harry the whole truth. Don't worry there will still be some scenes where Harry doesn't trust Albus and some big arguments build between them as well, it just wont be another "Albus the puppet master" story

Chapter 3

For every one whom thought I was doing well with Harry and Tonks relationship so far I would like to say thank you. I prefer a long term relationship, over one night stands so I'm hoping to build the relationship between Harry and Tonks to last and I will be taking my time putting them together, I hope it doesn't come out too slow or to much like Harry / Tonks just having a one nighter (there are a lot of very good ones like that but come-on happily married after one date?)

Chapter 4

See above questions.

Thanks again

Dan.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok we all know the drill, this story continues on from where the half blood prince ends, this is a Harry / Tonks story so if you're a big Harry / Ginny fan please ether turn back now or at least don't criticize and scorn my hard work over it.

Nearly all characters are owned by J.K Rowling, and no money is, has or will be allowed to be made from or through this book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

"Albus please I have to do this"

"I would advise against it Molly"

"It's my daughter's fault he's like this Albus please, I must apologize for her"

"Albus I think he's waking up" came Tonks's voice cutting off any further discussion

Slowly sitting up Harry tiredly notices the people disturbing his rest

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Tonks

"Tired, what happened?"

"I'm afraid …" started Albus

"I'm so sorry Harry; Ginny wasn't thinking when she did it, please forgive her" came the hurried response for Molly Weasley as she tried holding off her tears and failing

"Are you sure it's ok for her to explain this now? After what happened before in the gym…"

"It should be fine Ms Tonks, with the amount of potions he's consumed I doubt he cause any harm" whispered Albus and Tonks.

"That's enough Molly he needs his rest you should head home as well, ms Tonks if you could accompany her" Dumbledore spoke up, believing it will be easier to explain without the distraught Mrs Weasley.

After Tonks and Mrs Weasley left the room to the safety of the burrow, Albus slowly turned back to Harry

"I guess it would be safe to continue now" Albus said waiting long enough for a small nod from Harry

"Sir …what… happened?" Harry asked tiredly, trying his hardest to fight the sleepy effect the many different potions were having on him

"I'm afraid for some time you've been under the influence of what appeared to be an infatuation philtre…a love potion Harry, the potion in question is borderline dark as it works similarly to the impervious potion and has a dangerous side effect should it fail"

Harry tried to listen to Albus's explanation and fight the sleep that was slowly consuming him however he was failing, catching the last parts about poisons and too many intrusions for the one mind he finally gave in to rest

"Oh, that's nice" he said before sleep took him.

It was late that night, some several hours later that the residents of 12 Grimmauld place were awoken by a magical explosion shaking the walls and the very angry voice of one Harry James Potter filling the air,

"SHE DID WHAT!"

"What the bloody hell was that?" Tonks questioned tiredly to no-one in particular, just awoken from a most pleasant dream now long forgotten she quickly put on a dressing gown to cover her long baggy shirt she wore to bed before sticking her head out of her room at number 12 just in time to see Albus and mad-eye run up the stairs as fast as they could

"Nymphadora! Quickly, seal all the doors and exits to the house including floo travel the wards should prevent Apparation, Alastor follow me we must apprehend young Harry before he massacres the Weasley's"

Auror instincts kicking in Tonks got straight to work as Albus and Alastor moody went in search of Harry, reaching Harry's new room on the 3rd floor they noticed the now large smoking remains of the wall where the door once stood

"Bloody hell Albus just what did they do to the boy?"

"Not now Alastor, we must find him before he leaves the wards. Do you see where he went?"

"End of the hall Albus behind the suit of armour is a spiralling stair case leading to some tunnels under the kitchen he's almost at the bottom"

"Fawkes!"

In a flash of fire Fawkes appeared on Albus's shoulder

"Fawkes we must reach the end of the tunnel before Harry does please transport us there quickly"

with a quick thrill from Fawkes there was another flash of fire and they landed in a dark damp tunnel with old torches lining stone walls similar to the dungeons of Hogwarts, just behind them stood the stairs leading up out of the tunnel outside the wards and just ahead of them stood what appeared to be Harry, as he approached closer Albus could now make out the changes that Tonks had spoken of earlier and was not surprised she had felt a great deal of fear, he himself could feel the darkness rolling off the boy and the power he possessed, his eyes once emerald green, now a very dark red even darker then they had been when Tonks had seen him, there appeared to be a slight green glow behind them that just promised pain to any who stand in his way, and then there was that dark grey aura that surrounded him, for the first time in many years Albus was afraid, Fawkes gave off a noise similar to an angry cry towards Harry warning him to back off

"Move aside Albus, Moody, my fight is not with you"

"We can't do that lad" said moody holding his wand at the ready, no less then a dozen curses on the tip of his tongue.

"Please Harry, you are still suffering from the effects of the potions you need rest, come back upstairs and in the morning I will explain everything, you don't know the full story"

"I know enough Albus, move aside now!"

"We can't let you harm the Weasley's lad"

"Please Harry; don't do something you'll regret later" Albus pleaded

"Fine" Harry said as a large black ball of flames appeared in his hands "if you won't move, I'll move you myself" with that he threw the large black ball of fire at Albus, with an angry cry Fawkes flew into the air and a golden shield appeared around both Albus and moody before the very angry phoenix charged and attacked Harry.

With Harry's attention on fending off the irate phoenix moody wasted no time in firing off three stunners which all dissipated in mid-air where they collided with a shield of Harry's own, in retaliation Harry threw off another ball of black flame before turning back to his fight with Fawkes.

"Dame it lad this is for your own good… Crucio, Stupefy, Stupefy!" moody shouted

Harry was too distracted to notice the curses before it was too late, the Cruciatus Curse shattered Harry's shields and made Him drop to his knees in pain before the two stunning spells knocked him into unconsciousness.

"Quickly Alastor I don't feel those spells will hold him for long" Albus stated as he grabbed a hold of both Fawkes and Harry's stunned body, gesturing for moody to take his hand, and with a flash of phoenix fire Fawkes returned them to Harry's room to recover.

"I'll call poppy Alastor, you watch the boy in case he starts to awake, we can't take any chances, should he start stirring stun him immediately"

"Surly that won't be necessary Albus I hit him with two strong stunners and a Cruciatus curse, most adults would wake for hours from an attack like that"

"Yes but as you may have guessed Alastor, young Harry here is not like other wizards, be it his age or older… his power is amazing high, even in my prime I could barely reach his level of power we felt just now, and I have to admit it, what we just witnessed scared me, we can't take ANY chances"

"You can't mean to tell me the child is as strong as you were Albus?"

"No Alastor he's stronger… something is awakening in Harry and this power is part of it, I believe he will only get stronger…. I just hope that this outburst of his was a side effect of the potions and he can control these new powers before they can consume him" with that Albus left the room to call poppy leaving a very paranoid moody to stun Harry for the slightest twitch.

Quickly as he could Albus floo-called Madam Pomfrey, being the summer holidays and the middle of the night the elderly matron was found at her manor in Devon "what can I do for you Albus?"

"Poppy, we are in need of your assistance, Mr Potter has had a bad reaction to the poisons in his system and I would like to administer enough dreamless sleep potions to keep him asleep long enough for it to be treated fully"

"Albus you can't be implying he has awoken already I administered enough potions to keep him in bed for 3 days, anymore and he may not wake up for over a week if not longer"

"I afraid that is a chance I am willing to take, he is in a very volatile condition at the moment, it took the combined efforts of me Alastor and even Fawkes to stun him and stop him from causing harm to himself and others"

"If that's the case I'll be right over, the boy needs rest whether he likes it or not" she said before stepping through the floo and checking up on her most frequent patient.

"there that should do it, he maybe out of it for up to a week but he should at least be up and about in two to three days, call me if there's any problems" Poppy said as she finished treating Harry for the second time that day before returning home.

Two days later a sleepy Harry Potter made his way down the stairs of Grimmauld

Place into the kitchen where Albus Dumbledore was already waiting for him.

"morning Harry, and how are you feeling today?"

"A lot better, thank you professor… professor what happened?"

"What do you remember Harry?"

"Not much, I was practising Occlumency with Tonks when I had a vision, but after that it's a bit of a blur"

"What happened in your vision Harry?" asked Albus with a hint of concern both for the memory lapse of his previous explanation and the weird experience from the following night.

"It was a death-eater meeting; they were all called to punish someone… I think it was Draco Malfoy sir"

"Do you remember why he was being punished Harry?"

"Voldemolt was angry with him, he knew Draco failed his mission at killing you, he was angry at both Snape and Draco for his failure"

"Yes I was under the impression that it was all a setup to punish the Malfoy family for Lucius's past failures…please continue Harry"

"All the death-eaters took turns using many different curses and hexes, finally Voldemolt took his turn with a Crucio I blacked out after that, I could feel the curse as if it was aimed at me"

"I'm sorry you had to remember that Harry, that did answer a few of my suspicions though, do you remember anything after you awoke Harry?"

"Not much just bits and pieces. Sir what happened to me, why did I pass out this time, why do I feel like I feel off the knight bus?"

"I think it would be best if we started from the beginning, please try not to interrupt or jump to any concussions before I finish Harry"

"Ok sir"

"For many months now Harry you have been under the effects of a borderline dark love potion, the potion in question was the xen tu ogilid, it is a potion that behaves more like the impervious potion then its more famous cousin Amortentia, it is because of that along with some dangerous side effects that this potion is borderline dark… the xen tu ogilid potion is weaker in strength then Amortentia but as a precaution should it fail it slowly poisons its victim while lowering any mental shielding such as Occlumency so the brewer many regain control over their victim"

"But that would mean that… GINNY DID THAT TO ME!" Harry said standing up, remembering Molly Weasley's confession from the other day, rage was clear in his green eyes.

"HARRY SIT DOWN, you said you would listen and wait for me to finish, only after you have heard all the facts will I allow you to leave this room" Albus said in a very intimidating voice, with a wave of his hand all the doors of the room locked clearly charmed previously in-case he reacted like this.

"Why didn't anyone tell me, how long has it been going on?" Harry asked angrily

"Harry please understand, the xen tu ogilid is a very old potion found in many ancient pure-blooded family libraries, the reason no-one told you is because no one knew, unlike other infatuation philtres xen tu ogilid must be used over a period of time to work, the process takes many weeks and numerous doses during which time it appears the victim is slowly developing feeling for the brewer"

"But why did she do it to me?" Harry asked almost desperately

"I'm afraid that young Ginevra made a very grievous error out of desperation… only she can tell you everything however I can assure you she had no intentions to harm you Harry… she made a mistake and never knew of the darker elements of that potion" by the end of Albus's explanation Harry had already broken down crying, to learn his feeling were all a lie and a member of his adopted family betrayed him was very painful.

Albus embraced the broken Harry in a grandfatherly hug to reassure him that it would be ok, to see the boy he considered his own grandchild hurt in such a way broke the old mans heart, after several minuets Harry and Albus recovered enough to continue.

"Is the potion completely removed sir" Harry asked finally

"Yes Harry, you may still feel a slight dizziness as an after effect of the antidote, as for your feeling towards young Ginevra Weasley will be confused for a while but you will recover" Albus said with a slight smile, reassuring Harry enough to give a weak smile back in thanks.

"Now come get something to eat then head back to bed Harry, we don't want Poppy angry with me and you will need your rest" he said as he stood up to leave the room unlocking the doors as he did so 'he needs rest for now, he's been through too much already' Albus thought to himself as he left to find Tonks and Alastor moody.

Albus informed them of his decision to not tell Harry of the transformation they had all witnessed until he had recovered from the potion fully, no one had the heart to burden the boy after what he had been through however they were to keep an eye on him in case it happened again.


End file.
